


И ночь, как день

by Loreley_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_Lee/pseuds/Loreley_Lee
Summary: У Каллена и Хоук есть общее прошлое





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название - часть последней строфы 43 сонета Шекспира в переводе М.А. Финкель:  
> Ты не со мной — и день покрыла мгла  
> Придешь во сне — и ночь, как день, светла

Скайхолд завораживает, даже издалека. Едва обогнув очередной горный массив, Мариан Хоук прикладывает руку ко лбу и восхищенно присвистывает. Замок — мощный, но изящный — словно растет из вершины скалы, стройные башни короной венчают его стены, вечные снега на склонах скалы сверкают в солнечных лучах, создавая ощущение, что Скайхолд парит над ущельем в сияющем облаке. Мариан трогает каблуками бока своей кобылы, посылая ее рысью — после поворота тропа расширяется и прибавить скорость кажется вполне безопасным.

В высокие ворота замка она въезжаает после полудня, встречая теплый взгляд Варрика, который стоит прямо у ворот, явно ожидая ее. Стражники, должно быть удивляются, когда она, соскочив с лошади, порывисто обнимает его.

— Хоук, ну наконец-то, — говорит Варрик, стискивая ее в объятиях. — Я не знал решишься ли ты приехать. Весь извелся, откровенно говоря.  
— После такого письма? — она отстраняется, глядя ему в лицо. — Да там из каждой строчки словно вылезала огромная надпись: «ХОУК, Я В ОПАСНОСТИ, МНЕ НУЖНА ТВОЯ ПОМОЩЬ».  
— Ну это ты загнула, — хихикает Варрик. — Я написал, что твоя помощь нужна Инквизиции.  
— Угу, — она улыбается в ответ, — И выглядело это так, словно тебя заставляли писать, держа кинжал у горла.  
— Ну, если бы Искательница знала кому я пишу, — смеется он, — Она бы непременно попыталась… Но нет, ничего такого. Просто ты, видимо, отвыкла от моей способности наполнять слова смыслом. Когда мы списывались последний раз?  
— Восемь месяцев назад. Так что все-таки случилось? Кругом творится что-то странное. Завеса рвется как застиранное полотно, зеленая дыра в небе неизвестно откуда.  
— В том-то и дело, Хоук, что тут замешан… Ты не поверишь!  
Варрик любит эффектные паузы, и Мариан, в его обществе снова чувствующая себя как дома, выразительно смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения. Этот гном не меняется, думает она.  
— Корифей! Создателевы яйца, это Корифей, только представь.  
— Андрасте твою налево! — вырывается у нее. — Ты уверен? Мы же его, вроде, убили.  
— Да я сам до сих пор поверить не могу. И все же — это он, живой, как ни в чем ни бывало. Можешь себе представить?  
— Ну дела-ааа, — задумчиво тянет она. — То есть нужна моя помощь, чтобы снова убить Корифея? Что, мой папенька еще где-то печатей понаставил и нужна кровь Хоуков?  
— Нет, дело не в этом. Просто Инквизитору пригодится любая мелочь, которую ты сможешь вспомнить. Я уже рассказал все, что мог.  
— Инквизитор — это тот, кого еще называют «Вестником Андрасте»? До нас доходили всякие безумные слухи.  
— Ты будешь смеяться, но большая часть из этого — правда.  
— Ничего себе, — присвистывает она. — И он действительно…  
— Да, он действительно кунари. Огромный, рогатый, и все такое. Да еще и маг. Впрочем, чего я держу тебя в воротах? Пойдем, организуем тебе комнату, вымоешься, переоденешься, поешь с дороги. Готов поставить золотой против дырявого горшка, что ты зверски голодна.

Она кивает, и, следуя за Варриком, с интересом оглядывает внутреннее убранство Скайхолда. Стены и часть башен до сих пор в лесах, но в остальном замок прекрасен — древняя, потемневшая от времени кладка стен, так и манит прикоснуться. Оглядывая верхнюю галерею Мариан, вдруг, сбивается с шага. Нет, не может быть, думает она. Но наваждение не проходит. Знакомый силуэт — светлые кудри, военная выправка, тяжелый доспех — проходит по стене от одной башни к другой.

— Эй, чего встала? — Варрик останавливается и тоже вглядывается в ту сторону, куда смотрит она.  
— Варрик, это мне чудится? Или там действительно Каллен?  
— Тебе не показалось, это он. Кудряшка командует войсками инквизиции. Неплохую карьеру сделал парень.  
— Ты дал ему прозвище? — усмехается она.  
— Ну, а что? Мы теперь общаемся куда теснее, чем в Киркволле, где ты таскала нас в Казематы, чтобы с ним пошептаться. И «Кудряшка» короче и дружелюбнее, чем «сэр Каллен» или «командующий».  
— Ну и дела. Давно он тут?  
— С самого начала. Знаешь, ты видимо не зря выделяла его из прочих храмовников. У него нервы из стали, а бубенцы из сильверита. Как бы Мередит не свихнулась под конец — дело свое она явно знала, раз назначила его своим заместителем. Ну что, пойдем дальше?  
— Пойдем.

Следуя за Варриком она пару раз оглядывается, но высокая фигура в доспехе исчезает со стены, словно растворившись в воздухе.

Вестник Андрасте и в самом деле оказывается здоровенным кунари с рогами как у аришока. Магический посох в его гигантских лапах кажется хрупкой веточкой, а мускулам мог бы позавидовать любой боец. В глубине его глаз Мариан видит растерянность, которая знакома ей совершенно. Когда ты просто пытаешься выжить в окружающем хаосе, а тебя выносит на самый верх — это и правда обескураживает. Беседуя с Инквизитором Адааром, Мариан понимает, что одними рассказами тут не отделаешься. Все сплелось в какой-то странный клубок — красный лириум, Серые Стражи, да еще и Корифей, и этот клубок хорошо бы распутать. Размышляя об этом, она направляется вместе с Инквизитором в ставку командования, где он представляет ее своим советникам.

— Леди Лелиана, наш тайный канцлер, бывшая левая рука Джустинии, — говорит Адаар, неловко разводя руками, словно опасаясь смахнуть с карты резные деревянные фигурки. — Леди Жозефина Монтилье, наш дипломат. И сэр Каллен, командующий войсками.  
Мариан вежливо кивает женщинам — хорошенькой антиванке Жозефине и рыжей Лелиане, в которой с удивлением узнает церковную сестру, что приезжала в Киркволл незадолго до случившегося. А потом пересекается взглядом с командующим и чувствует, как лицо заливает горячим румянцем.  
— Мы счастливы видеть вас здесь, монна Хоук, — говорит командующий, вежливо кланяясь.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — отзывается она, вдруг охрипшим голосом. — Это касается всех, кто хочет выжить. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам.

Воодушевленный ее словами, инквизитор берет ее руку своей огромной лапой, и неожиданно ловко целует, слегка косясь в сторону Жозефины. Та слегка кивает, явно довольная своим влиянием.  
— Я хотел обсудить с вами еще пару вопросов, монна Хоук, — басит он, увлекая ее за собой. — Дело касается странных исчезновений Серых Стражей…

***

 

Проворочавшись в постели несколько часов в безуспешных попытках заснуть, Каллен встает, натягивает штаны и старый, вытертый, кожаный дублет поверх исподней рубахи, накидывает плащ, и отправляется на стену подышать свежим воздухом и проверить посты. Ночная тьма окружает Скайхолд, словно море. Холодный ветер с гор пробирается под одежду, заставляя взбодриться, прогоняя сонливость. Почти закончив обход, Каллен замечает на стене знакомый силуэт, едва различимый на фоне черного неба. Мариан Хоук, закутанная в меховой плащ, стоит, опершись на зубец стены, и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Чувствуя, как желание вернуться в постель тает, словно роса под солнцем, он направляется к ней.

— Каллен, — говорит она, не оборачиваясь.  
— Мариан, — отзывается он. — Откуда ты узнала, что это я?  
— Я помню звук твоих шагов, — в ее голосе сквозит легкая грусть. — Не спится?  
— Тебе тоже, — он встает рядом с ней.  
— Мне тоже, — эхом откликается она. — Как ты, Каллен?  
— Тебе правда интересно? — ее узкая ладонь лежит на парапете — так близко, что он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не накрыть ее своей.  
— Конечно, — она поворачивается и смотрит ему в лицо. — Мы не виделись почти четыре года. Я беспокоилась о тебе.  
— Я… — он, как и при первом знакомстве, робеет под ее взглядом. — Я ушел из Ордена.  
— Чтобы присоединиться к Инквизиции? Или по другим причинам?  
— Все вместе. Орден… не мог больше дать мне того, что я искал. Ты знаешь, что храмовники, которые подчинились приказу Лорда-искателя и отправились в Теринфаль, были одурманены и теперь служат Корифею? Если бы я остался — был бы сейчас безумным чудовищем, как они. Инквизиция пытается… — он умолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
— Спасти этот, оставленный Создателем мир, — заканчивает она его фразу. — Ты идеалист. Всегда был, и всегда будешь.  
— Это плохо? — он чувствует, как внутри поднимает голову обида.  
— Это не плохо и не хорошо. Это… просто ты.  
— Ты поэтому выбрала своего отступника? Потому, что он не такой?  
— Ты ошибаешься, — Мариан грустно улыбается. — Он тоже идеалист. Ничуть не меньший, чем ты. Видимо мне на роду написано влюбляться в мужчин, увлеченных высокими идеалами.  
— Он не с тобой. Где ты его оставила? — он изо всех сил старается не замечать слово «влюбляться», вероятно по ошибке сказанное ей применительно к нему.  
— Там, где его не найдут, — ее взгляд становится острым, словно клинок. — Ни инквизиция, ни храмовники, ни кто-либо еще. Даже не думай…  
— Я и не собирался… — запинается Каллен. — Не собирался выведывать у тебя где ты прячешь Андерса. Я же обещал тебе и от своих слов не отступлюсь, несмотря на то, что считаю его поступок чудовищным преступлением.  
— В этом он с тобой полностью согласен, — из ее глаз пропадает настороженность, ее ладонь ложится поверх его руки и Каллен вдруг чувствует разливающийся внутри жар. — Но давай не будем больше об этом.  
— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Какие у вас планы? Инквизитор говорил, что-то про Серого Стража.  
— Да, все верно. Я завтра выезжаю в Крествуд, чтобы подготовить встречу.  
— Мне будет не хватать тебя, — вырывается у него.  
— Мне тоже. Но мы скоро увидимся снова, — она улыбается и жар, разливающийся у него внутри, бросается ему в лицо. — Пойду, попробую все-таки уснуть.  
— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он, отчаянно борясь с желанием обнять ее.

Каллен смотрит ей вслед, пока она не скрывается за дверью башни, а потом подставляет лицо ветру, пытаясь остудить пылающие щеки. Погруженный в раздумья, он возвращается в свою башню, бросает одежду на пол и, рухнув на постель, зарывается лицом в подушку, пытаясь прогнать водоворот мыслей, бушующий в голове. Мысли не поддаются, отказываются скрываться в пучинах памяти, и он, покорившись, перебирает воспоминания, тщательно рассматривая каждую деталь, пока усталость не берет свое.

***

 

Ночью, закончив запланированные дела, Мариан спешит на стену, зная, что увидит там Каллена. За время ее пребывания в Скайхолде их встречи на стене превратились в своеобразный ежедневный ритуал. Они встречаются неподалеку от башни, где разместили ее, обсуждают планы, вспоминают Киркволл, беседуют обо всем на свете. Мариан с удивлением осознает, что ей, пожалуй, не хватало его последние четыре года. Не хватало звука его голоса, возможности касаться его руки, без слов спрашивать: «помнишь?», и получать такое же безмолвное: «помню» в ответном прикосновении.

Каллен оказывается на месте, как и все последние дни. Стоит, опершись на зубец стены, ветер треплет его пшеничные кудри. Мариан, не говоря ни слова, встает рядом и пожимает его руку, затянутую в перчатку. Он коротко кивает и слегка морщится, словно съел что-то кислое.

— Что с тобой? — что-то не так, она чувствует это.  
— Ничего страшного, — его голос звучит глухо и как-то напряженно. Он сжимает зубы так, что желваки на щеках напряженно вздуваются.  
— Я же вижу, что это неправда. Расскажи мне, — Мариан заставляет его повернуться к ней лицом, и видит в его взгляде отражение жуткой боли.  
— Не заставляй меня, — он произносит это, едва разжимая зубы.  
— Тебе больно? Ты ранен? Не молчи, пожалуйста.  
— Я не ранен, — звук его голоса больше напоминает стон. — Просто… Сегодня как-то особенно тяжело.  
— Расскажи, — Мариан прижимается к нему, крепко обнимая. Любой желающий мог бы сейчас увидеть их, но ей плевать. — Прошу тебя.  
— Хорошо, — он тяжело дышит, словно долго бежал. — Я… Я прекратил принимать лириум.  
— Ох, Создатель! И давно?  
— Уже несколько месяцев.  
— Это же, должно быть, мучительно.  
— Приятного мало, — он кивает, снова морщась. — Днем еще как-то удается отвлечься, а ночью — хуже всего.  
— Ужасно, — Мариан чувствует себя растерянной. — Но зачем? Разве не это делают храмовники, чтобы иметь силы для противостояния магии?  
— Может я больше не хочу быть храмовником, — отрывисто бросает он. — Может я не хочу больше иметь что-то общее с Орденом.

Она чувствует в его словах раздражение и злость, но, одновременно из голоса исчезают болезненные интонации. Отбросив все мысли, ведомая одним только инстинктом, она приподнимается на цыпочках, обнимает Каллена за шею и приникает к его губам настойчивым, жарким поцелуем. Он отвечает на поцелуй с такой готовностью, словно все годы, с момента их расставания, только об этом и мечтал.

Мариан не льстит себе, воображая, будто Каллен до сих пор любит ее — они неравнодушны друг к другу, это правда, но ни любви, ни даже влюбленности между ними давно нет. Только общая память о прошлом — о недолгих временах, когда они — два ферелденца в чужом, недружелюбном городе, пытались как-то поддержать друг друга. Возможно, если бы он не отверг ее, из их мимолетной влюбленности могло бы родиться другое, более глубокое чувство, но этого не случилось. Они остались близкими людьми, почти друзьями, но никакой романтики в их отношениях не сохранилось. А потом она встретила Андерса.

— Пойдем к тебе в спальню, — выдыхает она, отрываясь от его губ.

Он смотрит на нее долгим, недоуменным взглядом, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не находит слов. Мариан сжимает его руку, словно подтверждая свою просьбу. Он кивает, и они, не размыкая рук, направляются в его башню.

Заперев двери, они снова целуются — жадно, словно голодающие, дорвавшиеся до еды, прерываясь только для того, чтобы преодолеть лестницу в его спальню и помочь друг другу раздеться. Мариан с радостью замечает, что из его взгляда исчезла, вытесненная желанием, затаенная боль, и с удовольствием отдается туманящей голову страсти.

Тая под его поцелуями, она с радостью вспоминает как хорошо им было когда-то. Оказывается, он до сих пор помнит, что у нее ужасно чувствительные мочки ушей и небольшие участки кожи на локтевых сгибах, и на шее вверху, на границе роста волос. Ее память тоже услужливо подбрасывает воспоминания о том, на какие ласки его тело откликается с наибольшим энтузиазмом. Прямо сейчас, растворяясь друг в друге, они словно существуют вне времени и пространства — будто не прошло всех этих лет с того дня, когда они в последний раз были близки, будто они не расставались ни на миг.

Спустя некоторое время, разгоряченная и довольная, Мариан с наслаждением потягивается, прижимаясь к Каллену всем телом, и удобно устраивает голову у него на плече.

— Можно я спрошу тебя кое о чем? — почти шепотом говорит она.  
— Конечно, — он благодарно целует ее в макушку. — О чем же?  
— Почему ты порвал со мной тогда? Нам ведь было хорошо вместе.

Он напрягается, словно почуяв опасность, и в спальне на несколько бесконечных мгновений воцаряется тишина.

— Помнишь дочку Траска? — спрашивает он, прервав молчание.  
— Помню. А откуда ты о ней знаешь?  
— Траск сам признался. Видимо это его мучило, хотелось кому-то излить душу. И он рассказал мне, понадеявшись, что я не сообщу Мередит.  
— Ты не сообщил, — в ее словах нет вопроса. Все-таки она неплохо знала его тогда. Да он и сейчас не слишком поменялся.  
— Не сообщил. Траск был хорошим человеком и отличным храмовником. Но эта история… Она меня раздавила. Я понял, что подобное может случиться и с нами. Ты могла понести от меня. И наш ребенок мог оказаться магом. А что оначало быть магом в Киркволле в то время — тебе и самой известно. Я не мог допустить подобного. Не говоря уж о том, что я нарушал устав, встречаясь с тобой. Если бы я мог жениться на тебе — никогда бы тебя не отпустил. Но все вышло так, как вышло. Я просто хотел поступить правильно.

Его слова вызывают у Мариан оторопь, а потом внутри поднимает голову гнев.  
— Знаешь, — жестко говорит она, крепче обнимая Каллена. — В такие моменты я понимаю, что Андерс был прав, когда говорил, что эту прогнившую систему нужно разрушить. Из-за того, что магов воспринимали как живое оружие, страдали многие хорошие люди. Из-за этого у нас ничего не вышло, хотя могло бы. Мы ведь были влюблены.  
— Я и сейчас люблю тебя, — очень тихо говорит он, сильнее прижимая ее к себе.

«Ты не любишь меня, ты даже не влюблен, просто тоскуешь по несбывшемуся, но спасибо тебе за эти слова» — хочется ей сказать. Вместо этого, она поднимается на локте и легко, едва касаясь, целует его в губы, вложив в этот жест всю благодарность, которую чувствует сейчас.

— Я сейчас чувствую себя очень странно, — говорит он, глядя ей в лицо. — Словно лежу в постели с чужой женой. Но вы ведь с ним не женаты. Магам нельзя было жениться без специального разрешения церкви.  
— Мы женаты, — усмехается она. — Преподобные матери в захолустных церквях не спрашивают маг ты или нет. Так что, можно сказать, что я втянула тебя в грех прелюбодеяния.  
— Какой ужас, — криво ухмыляется он. — Наверное с моей стороны очень плохо не ощущать никакого раскаяния.  
— Это было бы глупо, — она снова целует его. — Впрочем обсуждать мужа женщины, с которой только что был близок, не сильно умнее. Давай сменим тему?  
— Давай. О чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
— У тебя новый шрам, раньше его не было. Откуда он?  
— Это было вскоре после твоего отъезда. В городе творился кошмар. Городская стража не справлялась, и храмовники должны были прийти на помощь. Я пропустил удар кинжалом. С тех пор держу забрало шлема закрытым.  
— Тебе очень идет, — шепчет она, целуя тонкий шрам на его губе. Возбуждение снова вскипает внутри, и она не собирается ему противиться…

***

 

Инквизиция выступает в сторону крепости Адамант следующим утром. Каллен, чувствующий себя непривычно бодрым и полным сил, ведет войска, высматривая в толпе стройную фигурку на гнедой кобыле. Мариан ушла под утро, а потом приготовления к выступлению настолько плотно занимали все его время и внимание, что у них не было шанса даже перекинуться парой слов.

Прокручивая в памяти прошедшую ночь, Каллен честно признается себе, что был трусливым дураком, когда оттолкнул Мариан, побоявшись неприятных последствий. Фактически собственными руками отдал ее этому развязному отступнику. Осознание, что ничего не получится изменить, застревает в сердце занозой. Каллен ловит себя на мысли о том, что снова боится. Боится, что с Мариан что-нибудь случится в грядущем сражении. Боится даже сильнее, чем за Инквизитора — тот вполне способен постоять за себя не только магией, но и грубой силой. Так, ругая себя на все корки, он приходит к решению попытаться уговорить Мариан Хоук не соваться в самое пекло. Она, конечно, не согласится, понимает он, но попытаться стоит.

Осажденная крепость встречает их отчаянным сопротивлением, плюется магическим огнем и молниями, расплавленной смолой и кипящим маслом, огрызается тучами стрел и арбалетных болтов. На какое-то время Каллен забывает о Мариан Хоук и своих, вновь проснувшихся, чувствах, сосредоточившись на боевой задаче. Наконец, когда огромные ворота поддаются под ударами огромного тарана, и бойцы инквизиции проникают в крепость, Каллен снова видит ее. Мариан обсуждает что-то с Инквизитором, кивает и улыбается, а потом, оглянувшись, замечает Каллена и направляется к нему.

— Мариан, — начинает он, довольный, что удалось поговорить. — Я хотел просить тебя об одной вещи.  
— О какой? — она улыбается, так светло и весело, словно вокруг не кипит битва.  
— Я знаю, что ты отважная женщина, но, пожалуйста, постарайся поберечь себя. Не лезь на рожон. Инквизитор справится, вот увидишь. Тебе вовсе незачем рисковать жизнью.  
— Не говори глупостей, — она крепко хватает его за ворот кирасы и притягивает к себе, ее глаза оказываются так близко, что он на миг забывает об окружающем их сражении. — Я никогда не рискую понапрасну, но и отсиживаться в безопасности не стану. Тебе отлично известно, что поставлено на карту.  
— Хорошо, буду надеяться на твое благоразумие, — кивает он и, внезапно решившись, добавляет, — Мариан, я…  
— Не надо, — она касается пальцами его губ, заставляя умолкнуть. — Я понимаю.

С этими словами она целует его — жадно и глубоко, как целовала той ночью, у него в башне, а потом разворачивается и уходит вслед за Инквизитором. Каллен остается с ощущением грядущей катастрофы и, загнав неприятное чувство поглубже, сосредотачивается на стоящей перед ним задачей — получить контроль над крепостью и подготовиться удерживать ее, если к врагу подтянется подкрепление.

Когда в небе раздается рев оскверненного дракона, Каллену на миг кажется, что все пропало и сражение проиграно. Он окидывает взглядом диспозицию, собираясь подороже продать свою жизнь, но чудовище, внезапно, улетает, тяжело взмахивая крыльями. Битва постепенно затухает — стражи, только что отчаянно сражавшиеся, складывают оружие и сдаются на милость победителя. К Каллену подбегает запыхавшийся вестовой.  
— Командор, сэр! Инквизитор…  
— Что с ним?  
— Он пропал, сэр. Открыл разрыв и исчез. Перед этим он убедил командора Кларель отказаться от ее плана. Стражи сдались.

Тревога стискивает сердце Каллена, когда он отдает приказы выставить посты, собрать пленных и приставить к ним охрану. Надеяться остается только на невероятную удачливость Инквизитора. И только потом вспоминает о Хоук.  
— Монна Хоук была вместе с Инквизитором, сэр, — докладывает вестовой.

Тревога, терзающая его, сменяется осознанием свершившейся катастрофы. На подгибающихся ногах он поднимается на стену, слепо обшаривая взглядом горизонт.

«Андрасте, не оставь их», — молит он небесную заступницу, шепотом повторяя строки из Песни. — «Пусть Инквизитор вернется. Пусть вернется она. Я готов отдать за это что угодно».  
Боковым зрением он замечает что-то светлое — белый цветок в перевернутой кадке. В Ферелдене такие цветы называют «милость Андрасте». Он осторожно срывает цветок и подносит к носу, вдыхая тонкий, нежный аромат. Этот цветок — единственный уцелевший посреди хаоса, словно обещание от Андрасте, милостивой и милосердной. Словно знак, что его молитва была услышана. Он наполняет Каллена надеждой, что все еще может закончиться благополучно.

Время ползет медленно, словно черепаха. Каллен обходит посты, когда его вновь нагоняет вестовой.  
— Инквизитор вернулся! — вопит он, нелепо размахивая руками. — Сэр, он вернулся!  
— А монна Хоук? — осторожно спрашивает Каллен, чувствуя, как отпускает сердце сжимавшая его тревога.  
— Она тоже, сэр. Все наши вернулись. Только страж Логейн погиб. Остался в Тени.  
— Его жертва не будет забыта, — веско говорит Каллен, и не удерживается, — Хвала Андрасте! Попросите монну Хоук подойти сюда. Мне нужно сказать ей пару слов.

Вестовой кивает и со всех ног пускается обратно. Несколько минут Каллен чувствует себя умиротворенным и счастливым. Она, наверное теперь уедет, думает он. Надо хотя бы попрощаться. Разглядывая цветок в руке он мысленно благодарит Андрасте за ее милость, пока вестовой не появляется снова. Один.

— Командор, монна Хоук сказала, что ей нужно спешить. Она направляется в Вейсхаупт, чтобы сообщить о том, что здесь произошло.  
— Что за… Когда?  
— Только что. Да вон же она, сэр! — вестовой указывает за стену на быстро удаляющуюся гнедую кобылу, несущую на спине всадницу в знакомом плаще.  
— Она сказала еще что-нибудь?  
— Почти ничего, сэр.  
— Повтори! Дословно, — рычит Каллен.  
— Сказала: «Передайте командующему… Впрочем, неважно». Это все, сэр!  
— Хорошо, — тихо говорит он, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. — Можете идти.

Вестовой убегает. Каллен стоит на стене захваченной крепости, глядя как Мариан Хоук удаляется от него, с каждым мгновением уменьшаясь, превращаясь в крошечный силуэт на горизонте. Он сильно, до боли, сжимает кулаки и, опустив взгляд, видит как измятые белые лепестки, кружась в воздухе, опускаются вниз, к подножию стены.


End file.
